


Рубиновые слезы

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Кроули устраивает Азирафаэлю сюрприз на день Святого Валентина, но получает не ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Рубиновые слезы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruby Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012871) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> Ангельский торт и дьявольская пища — названия популярных американских тортов, из светлого и темного бисквита соответственно.

Как правило, демоны не плачут.  
А еще они, как правило, не ухаживают за домашними растениями, не ценят хорошее вино и наручные часы и не влюбляются в старинные автомобили. Как правило, они вообще не влюбляются. И уж тем более в ангелов.  
Но каждое правило имеет исключение, которое его только подтверждает. И вот еще одно правило: если ты влюбляешься, ты обязательно будешь плакать.

***  
На часах было семь тридцать вечера, и парочке пришлось прекратить свои активные действия, когда крайне не вовремя раздался звонок в дверь.  
Анафема со вздохом скатилась с мужа.

— Ньют, разберешься?

Ньют выпутался из простыни, весь разгоряченный. Кровь все еще приливала к определенным частям тела.

— Э… А что такое?

— В дверь позвонили.

Ньют уставился на нее, словно пытаясь переварить информацию.

— А! В дверь! Позвонили! Ну конечно. Сейчас открою и сразу вернусь. — Он чуть задержался, чтобы ринуться на жену, и она со смехом шлепнула его по рукам. — Никуда не уходи!

Ньют поспешно натянул одежду, намереваясь отделаться от посетителя как можно быстрее, и, открывая дверь, все еще застегивал штаны.

На пороге стоял щегольски одетый брюнет. Ньют увидел в стеклах его темных очков собственное отражение. Мужчина почему-то показался ему смутно знакомым, но Ньют никак не мог вспомнить, где они могли раньше встречаться.

— Э… Чем могу помочь, сэр?

— Это же дом Пульцифера-Гаджет, так?

— Да. Так чем могу помочь, э… сэр?

— Послушайте, — сказал мужчина, — мне нужна книга. Определенная книга. Прекрасная и точная.

— А! — откликнулся Ньют, почувствовав внезапную неуверенность. — Так вы хотите… эм…

— Я не прошу просто отдать ее мне. Я заплачу. Она ведь у вас сохранилась?

Ньют пытался обойти блок в памяти — ему казалось, что он вот-вот припомнит какой-то момент из прошлого, но воспоминание ускользало, расплываясь, как желе.

— Боюсь, мы ее сожгли, — в конце концов сказал он и начал было закрывать дверь. — Прошу меня извинить.

В проем просунулась нога, удерживая дверь открытой.

— Вы сожгли единственный в мире экземпляр «Прекрасных и точных пророчеств Агнессы Псих»?! — воскликнул мужчина.

— А! — сказал Ньют, который подумал, что речь о второй полученной ими книге. В конце концов они решили, что им будет лучше без нее*. — Нет, эта-то у нас до сих пор есть, хоть и повидала лучшие дни.

— Сколько вы за нее хотите?

— Послушайте, зачем она вообще вам нужна? Если вы слышали про книжку, вы, конечно, знаете и о том, что все пророчества в ней стали бесполезными.

— По… сентиментальным соображениям.

— Сентиментальным соображениям? — переспросил Ньют. — Это же не вы выросли с кни… Ладно, подождите. Я сейчас вернусь.

Мужчина терпеливо ждал на пороге, перед захлопнутой дверью, пока Ньют с Анафемой очень горячо что-то обсуждали. Через несколько мгновений Ньют вернулся с потрепанным томом в руках.

— Вы ведь это хотели, так? Представить не могу, зачем…

— Я заплачу вам сотню.

— Ммм, — задумчиво сказал Ньют. — Она наказала не продавать ее дешевле, чем за пять сотен.

Мужчина вытащил из пиджака расписанную узорами чековую книжку и принялся в ней что-то писать. Потом оторвал чек и протянул его Ньюту.

— Держите.

Ньют проследил взглядом за тем, как мужчина, взяв книгу, идет к старинной машине, а затем вернулся в дом. Недопонимание, которое привело к тому, что они оказались в несколько раз богаче прежнего, выяснилось только в тот момент, когда он взглянул на чек и обнаружил, что мужчина опустил из своего предложения слово «тысяч».

***

Кроули открыл дверь в квартиру на стук Азирафаэля и широко улыбнулся — так, что его медово-желтые глаза засияли.

— Я здесь, как ты и просил, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Заходи, ангел!

Пока Азирафаэль вешал у двери пальто, Кроули уже удалился в глубь квартиры.

— Устраивайся поудобнее, я сейчас вернусь.

Азирафаэль уселся в столовой, слушая, как Кроули возится на кухне. На столе уже стоял торт с белой глазурью и нежными розочками по углам. Рядом лежал прямоугольный сверток в упаковочной бумаге, украшенной красным бархатным бантиком.

— Ну вот, — объявил Кроули, появляясь с парой бокалов для вина и бутылкой чего-то сладкого. Голос у него был такой, словно он изо всех сил пытается набраться храбрости, и Азирафаэль никак не мог понять, в чем причина.

Пока Кроули разливал вино, Азирафаэль перевел взгляд со свертка и торта на Кроули, галстук которого ближе к кончику каким-то образом успел обзавестись узором из маленьких красных сердечек, и до него наконец дошло.

— Мой дорогой, ты, конечно, знаешь, какой сегодня день? И какие… эм… можно сделать выводы из подобных действий, совершаемых в этот день?

— День святого Валентина, м ответил Кроули. — Конечно. Ангел, я ведь тебе каждый раз на этот праздник что-то дарю.

— Да, но ты всегда говоришь, это лишь потому… Как ты там выражаешься?

— Поощряю всеобщую алчность, — радостно откликнулся Кроули. — Культуру потребления! Искусственность! Обесценивание любви! Ну же, Азирафаэль, ты ведь знаешь, что все, что касается дня святого Валентина, это…

— То, что ты сам мог бы придумать.

— Я люблю разжигать потребительскую лихорадку. Не бери в голову.

— Но этот торт выглядит самодельным. Каким образом он может кого-то растлить или испортить?

Щеки Кроули заалели.

— Э…

— То есть, я хотел сказать, он очаровательный. Вполне мог бы сойти за профессионально приготовленный**. Глазурь очень ровная получилась.

Пока Азирафаэль раздавал торту комплименты, Кроули яростно резал его на части, словно желая уничтожить свидетельства своих усилий. Положив один кусок на тарелку, он подтолкнул ее ангелу.

Азирафаэль попытался сдержать улыбку, когда увидел, что внутри торт оказался в крапинку — в нем чередовался белый и темный бисквит.

— Это же…

— Ангельский торт и дьявольская пища, да, — смущенно подтвердил Кроули. Идея, которая показалась в свое время такой блистательной, теперь начала выглядеть крайне глупо.

— Очень подходит ситуации, — прокомментировал ангел.

Пока они ели торт, Кроули внимательно следил за Азирафаэлем, но на его лице не отражалось ничего, кроме обычной веселой благожелательности, с которой Азирафаэль всегда встречал усилия Кроули по отмечанию дня святого Валентина.

Отложив вилку, ангел махнул рукой на сверток.

— Это ведь тоже для меня?

Кроули кивнул.

— Только осторожнее, она хрупкая, — предупредил он, когда Азирафаэль начал разворачивать подарок.

Азирафаэль аккуратно снял бумагу, под которой обнаружилась обложка старого фолианта.

— Ох! Кроули, это… Это же она, да?

— Оригинал «Прекрасных и точных пророчеств», — подтвердил Кроули. — Я подумал, ты захочешь ее к себе в коллекцию после всего, что случилось…

— Это… — Азирафаэль опустил взгляд на книгу, нежно поглаживая по корешку. — Потрясающий подарок. Очень мне нравится. Спасибо тебе.

Азирафаэль никогда еще не получал от демона таких прочувствованных подарков***. И теперь, держа книгу в руках и чувствуя, что Кроули пристально его разглядывает, он ощущал все усиливающуюся неловкость.

— Просто чтобы отметить, через что мы прошли, — сказал Кроули, — …и как близки друг другу стали.

Азирафаэль отложил книгу на стол и взглянул Кроули в глаза.

— Кроули, почему ты это сделал?

— Чтобы отметить…

— Нет, Кроули, вот это все. — Азирафаэль обвел рукой все атрибуты дня Святого Валентина. — Это гораздо более внушительно, чем то, что ты обычно делаешь в этот день — приходишь ко мне в магазинчик с каким-нибудь дешевым подарком. Но это… Кроули, не пытайся притворяться, что в этом году ты просто притворяешься, что тоже отмечаешь праздник. Так почему ты все это сделал?

Лицо Кроули побелело. Он задержал дыхание, потом сглотнул.

— Наверное, сейчас — не самый плохой момент. — Он отставил в сторону бокал и накрыл руки Азирафаэля своими, поглаживая большим пальцем. — Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что.

— Что именно?

Видя, что Кроули колеблется и отказывается поднимать на него взгляд, Азирафаэль подтолкнул его:

— Давай же, говори.

Кроули еще раз сглотнул.

— Азирафаэль, я… Мы уже тысячу лет знакомы, и пусть не всегда у нас были такие хорошие отношения, я… В общем, я хочу сказать, что я мои чувства, они… менялись на протяжении… О, Азирафаэль. Я… я люблю тебя.

Азирафаэль усомнился, что правильно услышал.

— Ты что?

— Люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся.  
— Не глупи, ты меня не любишь. Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь.

— Нет, послушай, Азирафаэль, — в голосе Кроули нарастало отчаяние, — когда мы были в Тэдфилде, и ты сказал, что чувствуешь ауру любви, и…

— Кроули, — прервал его ангел, высвобождая руки. — Дорогой мой, я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но это не любовь. Любовь — божественное чувство. Тебя давным-давно от нее отрезали.

— Азирафаэль, это неправда, — практически задыхаясь, сказал Кроули. — Это не так работает. Я правда люблю тебя. Я…

— Ну все, хватит. — Азирафаэль встал. — Если это какая-то убогая попытка меня соблазнить, у тебя не вышло, змей. Зачем пытаться убедить меня в таком абсурде? Это же просто невозможно. Ты не можешь знать ничего о любви. Ты — демон.

Демоны не плачут. Тело Кроули не обладало физической способностью плакать. Ад не видел в ней практической пользы и не снабжал ею покидающих его врата демонов. Но сердце Кроули разбилось, и это чувство было таким глубинным и человеческим, что требовало человеческого же воплощения. В его сердце зияла рваная рана — и ей нужна была внешняя демонстрация.

Капилляры в глазных яблоках Кроули лопнули под этим давлением. Густые рубиновые капли потекли по лицу.

— Кроули? — встревожившись, спросил Азирафаэль. — С тобой все в порядке? У тебя кровь идет!

Кроули так резко поднялся, что опрокинул стул.

— Это ты не знаешь ничего о любви!

Азирафаэль был слишком поражен этой вспышкой, чтобы спорить. Кроули смотрел на него несколько мгновений сквозь кровавую пелену, потом развернулся и вылетел из квартиры.

Азирафаэль опустил взгляд на стол. Оба бокала каким-то образом треснули.

***

Говорят, можно не знать, что у тебя что-то есть, пока не потеряешь. Легко не обращать внимания на свет, пока не погрузишься в темноту. Несложно игнорировать тепло, пока не окажешься в холоде. Азирафаэль никогда не замечал любви в ауре Кроули, пока не почувствовал ее отсутствие.

Азирафаэль тяжело взмахивал крыльями в закатном небе. После многочасовых поисков он наконец-то обнаружил демона. Тот сидел на низком холме под растущей на вершине яблоней. Ангел захлопал крыльями, начиная медленное снижение, и, приблизившись достаточно, чтобы ощутить ауру Кроули, заметил явное изменение в ее составе.

— Ох.

— Убирайся. — Голос Кроули звучал приглушенно — он спрятал лицо между подтянутых к груди колен.

— Кроули, — сказал Азирафаэль, складывая крылья, — пожалуйста, поговори со мной.

Кроули распрямил ноги, и стало видно, что вся его шея и ткань рубашки на груди пропитаны потеками крови.

— Уходи.

— Я не понимаю. Ты же не можешь чувствовать любовь. Это не в твоей природе. Как?..

— Я думал, ты поймешь, идиот. Думал, ты другой. Что ты кое-чему научился.

— Не понимаю.

— Любовь не получают от Бога, ангел, она зарождается внутри тебя! Сам сын Сатаны оказался способным на любовь.

— Но это же совсем другое! Адам был почти как человек, у него был выбор…

— У нас он тоже есть! После того как мы научились неподчинению, когда пытались остановить Армагеддон, я не думал, что в мою способность к любви окажется так сложно поверить.

Если честно, Азирафаэль никогда по-настоящему не рассматривал свои действия как неподчинение — считал их лишь креативной интерпретацией спущенных ему приказов.

— Но это же относится к твоей сущности, разве не так? Как можно подобному научиться?

— Ты все еще не понимаешь!

Кроули встал, и теперь Азирафаэль мог смотреть ему в окровавленные глаза.

— Нам не обязательно быть теми, кем нам приказывают. Но, наверное, для тебя статус-кво слишком удобно, а? Меньше усилий — можно просто убедить себя в том, что я лгу, ведь, если я могу чувствовать любовь, то, возможно, и все остальное, во что ты верил, окажется неверным! Что если я способен на любовь, а ты — на зло. Что если ты не можешь просто так расхаживать в облаке своей святости, убежденный в том, что все твои поступки верны и тебе даже не нужно над ними думать! Ты ничем не отличаешься от всех тех ангелов, что готовы убить меня при первой встрече. Ты видишь меня в том же самом свете, что и они!

— Это неправда! — сказал Азирафаэль, хватая Кроули за руку. — Кроули, ты же знаешь, что это неправда. Как ты можешь так говорить?!

— Я думал, мы одинаковые, Азирафаэль. Как ты можешь этого не видеть? Как ты можешь вторить мнению рая в таких вещах?

— Я…

Кроули попытался вытереть лицо, но только размазал по нему кровь.

Азирафаэль сжал его руку.

— Прости меня.

Лицо Кроули на мгновение лишилось всякого выражения, потом загорелось гневом.

— Нет. Ты не считаешь себя виноватым. Тебе нужно верить в то, что я не могу чувствовать то же, что ты, чтобы считать себя лучше меня, ты ведь у нас идеальный ангел. Уходи!

Кроули оттолкнул его, взмыл в воздух и исчез в сгущающихся сумерках.

Азирафаэль стоял посреди обломков рухнувшего столпа напряжения, которое копилось тысячу лет, и чувствовал потрясение и стыд. До него постепенно доходило, что все слова Кроули были правдой. И что он причинил Кроули достаточно боли, чтобы устроить эту катастрофу.

Но после его извинения, на какое-то краткое мгновение, в ауре Кроули вновь возродилась любовь. Возможно, было еще не поздно все исправить.

***

Колокольчик, подвешенный над дверью, слегка звякнул, когда Кроули вошел в магазинчик и застыл у порога.

— Ну что, я здесь.

У Азирафаэля ушла не одна неделя на уговоры, но наконец-то у него получилось упросить Кроули прийти.

— Спасибо.

— Что это?

— Иди сюда, пожалуйста.

Кроули сделал несколько шагов к прилавку. На нем лежала огромная Библия с богатым тиснением и вышивкой на переплете. Старое, редкое издание — из тех, на которые Азирафаэль, возможно, тратил совершенно неприличные деньги, а потом рявкал на каждого, кто пытался их коснуться. Кроули хмуро посмотрел на книгу — она вызывала еще больший дискомфорт, чем обычная Библия.

— Зачем ты ее достал?

Азирафаэль распахнул Библию, которая оказалась проиллюстрирована небольшими гравюрами, и она открылась на строках из Бытия, посвященных ему.  
«За то, что ты сделал это, проклят ты пред всеми скотами и пред всеми зверями полевыми; ты будешь ходить на чреве твоем, и будешь есть прах во все дни жизни твоей».

Кроули, с красным лицом и скрещенными на груди руками, сердито уставился в пол.

— И что ты хочешь доказать, ангел? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть боль в голосе.

— Знаешь, что я об этом думаю? — Одним стремительным движением Азирафаэль вырвал страницу, протянул прямо к изумленному лицу Кроули и испепелил вспыхнувшим на ладони пламенем.

— Ангел, что…

Азирафаэль вырвал еще одну страницу, из четвертой главы Бытия, и она встретила такую же огненную кончину.

— Кроули, я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Я способен на то, чтобы… делать вещи, которые ангелам делать не положено. Я никогда еще не уничтожал слово Господне, за всю свою жизнь! Не могу придумать более богохульного поступка!

Кроули смотрел на него в молчаливом изумлении.

— Теперь я понимаю, — настойчиво продолжал Азирафаэль. — Ты можешь делать то, что другие демоны — возможно — не могут. А я могу делать то, что ангелам… э… делать не полагается.

Он вырвал следующую страницу.

— Ангел, прекрати. — Кроули положил руку на прилавок. — Потом ты очень сильно расстроишься из-за того, что натворил, — когда придешь в себя.

Любовь, которую Азирафаэль всегда чувствовал, но никогда не замечал, начала еле заметно возвращаться. Ангел поджог в руке листок бумаги.

— Я сожгу всю эту Библию, а потом примусь за другие священные тексты в моей коллекции. Я уничтожу их все, если это поможет мне доказать тебе серьезность своих намерений. Ты важнее для меня, чем все эти книги. Прости за то, что причинил тебе такую боль. Теперь я знаю, что ты любишь меня так же, как… я люблю тебя. Ты сможешь меня простить?

Кроули перехватил руку Азирафаэля, потянувшуюся обратно к книге, и вздохнул. Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его аура заново заполняется изгнанной было любовью.

— Конечно, я тебя прощаю, проклятущий ты идиот.

Азирафаэль взял руку Кроули в ладони и отошел от прилавка. Он отвел волосы Кроули с висков, снял с него очки, сложил их и убрал в сторону. Кроули нервно смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, золотистыми и такими красивыми.

— Спасибо, — сказал Азирафаэль, сжимая его руку. — Ты вложил столько усилий, чтобы устроить для нас чудесный день святого Валентина, а я все испортил.

Кроули шагнул к нему и уткнулся лицом в ключицу.

— Ничего страшного.

Азирафаэль оторопел было от этого неожиданного жеста, но быстро пришел в себя и положил руки на спину Кроули.

— Я и понятия не имел, что могу сделать тебе так больно. Я ужасно боялся, что после этих слов навсегда тебя потерял.

Демон потерся носом об его шею.

— Не переживай.

Способность прощать тоже была не слишком свойственна демонам. Еще одно доказательство того, как Азирафаэль его недооценивал.

— Бо… э… Я тебя так люблю.

— И я тебя.

Их губы встретились, и Азирафаэль почувствовал под ладонями дрожь. Кроули крепко обхватил его и сдавил в объятьях изо всех сил. Горячее дыхание демона коснулось лица Азирафаэля, в уши проник приглушенный стон. Азирафаэль опустил руки на бедра Кроули, и тот, слабо пискнув, еще крепче прижался к ангелу. Все тело его буквально тряслось.

Открыв глаза, Азирафаэль обнаружил, что по щекам Кроули стекают красные капли.

— Ох, Кроули! — Ангел принялся вытирать его лицо большими пальцами. — Ты в порядке?

Кроули медленно открыл глаза и мутно взглянул на Азирафаэля из-за кровавой пелены, словно только что сообразил, что происходит.

— Я… Ох. — Он шмыгнул носом.

Азирафаэль сотворил из кармана носовой платок и вытер им щеки Кроули.

— Ну же, что ты?

— Слезы радости, — пробормотал Кроули.

Азирафаэль поцеловал его в лоб.

— С днем святого Валентина, дорогой.

Авторские примечания:

*Они не были в курсе, потому что ни разу ее не открыли, но все страницы во второй книге были пустыми. Ангесса знала, что Анафема не захочет всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в качестве ее потомка, поэтому отослала ей книгу только для того, чтобы та осознала, что хочет с этого момента сама прокладывать себе дорогу.

**Азирафаэль был в какой-то степени экспертом по сладостям и мог отличить домашнюю выпечку от профессиональной.

***Насколько он знал. На самом деле, Кроули и раньше дарил ему подарки от всей души, но обычно их значимость ускользала от Азирафаэля, который не уделял поведению демона пристального внимания, хоть и считал иначе.


End file.
